Bitterness
by operavampirate
Summary: There was something else. Fear, hatred, and what's that? She wants it to be love. He knows it's simply lust.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a random idea._

_Change of POVs here and there. M for later. I promise._

* * *

Bitter. Yes, he was bitter. Oh, how he knew it.

He had grown to hate the world so much and ended up hating even himself.

As we have said before, he was bitter. He hated anyone that was having a happy life, he hated anyone who smiled, who loved, who lived for love.

Well, almost everyone. There was Johanna, oh yes. His daughter that he won't even bother to look at, maybe because he feared that he would hate her, hate the man he'd become, or maybe he feared the fact that she won't even recognize him. Maybe he feared the fact that the Judge must have been too convincing, that the thought of having a father never occurred to his little dove, Johanna.

Oh, he'd almost forgotten. Anthony. The young sailor who saved him, yet, he doesn't know whether he hates him as well. He should be glad, he knows it, but how can he? The young sailor who saved him, now merely a tool for him to extract his much awaited revenge. Anthony was pursuing a happy life for himself and Johanna, while he was pursuing a long, dark path. A path with no return. Yet, he feels that he must hate the sailor too. Why? He doesn't know.

The Judge. How can he forget the Judge? The man who ruined his life, who disrespected his wife, tore his family apart, now living contentedly since he can cover up for his own dishonesties.

He cursed.

How is it that his life had come to this? His Lucy, his beloved wife, now gone. He tried not to think of her, but he cannot prevent himself from realizing and accepting the fact that she, his Lucy, is now gone, dead, and will never come again.

Then he heard someone enter his shop, making him stop his brooding.

Her.

Yes. Her. Oh, how he hated her. His landlady, the woman who thought of the ingenious plan to cover up his murders by putting the corpses of his unfortunate victims into pies, the woman who secretly loved him. Secretly? No. He knows it.

He knows that Nellie Lovett loved him. Maybe even more than she loves herself. But does he care?

_No_.

"Here's a little something for you dear." He heard her say.

His hands formed knuckles. His grip on his friend tightened. Yet, he did not face her. He had absolutely no intention of doing that.

The bloody woman. She had just chosen the perfect time to tell him what she was doing there.

"Mr. T? Is something the matter?"

Why the hell won't she shut up?

Something inside of him blurted the answer out.

_Oh, she's thinking of you. You're acting strange, Sweeney Todd. And just think, she's the only person that made you act strange while you're thinking of her, is it not? A while ago you were thinking of your darling Lucy, yes. But did Lucy make you do things that Nellie Lovett made you do? Did Lucy ever make you feel this way?_

_What way?_

_Oh you know it._

"No!"

Finally, he said something.

And finally, he faced her.

* * *

This has startled Nellie Lovett.

Why the hell would he suddenly scream an answer that has nothing to do with her question?

But that's the least of her problems now.

The man she loved, feared, and still loved is now glaring at her.

His eyes depicted hatred, pain, and endless hatred.

Hatred for the world maybe. That's what she wants to believe.

But deep inside her, Nellie Lovett knows that it was her that Sweeney Todd currently hates at this moment.

She loved him. He hated her. That's that.

Worse, she knew it.

But she just can't accept that fact. No, it was too much. It was more painful than having a cut on her hand.

It must have been seconds, or minutes, maybe even days, when she finally decided that she had to leave.

Now. Or never.

But Sweeney Todd must have read her thoughts. Was she really that predictable? Maybe in front of him, she was.

He blocked the entrance to his little shop, flipped the sign to 'Closed', and turned back to her.

His eyes were still full of hatred, but there was something else.

_What is it?_

* * *

_What is it?_

He knows that she fears him. Right now.

But something else caught his attention. What is it that's in her eyes?

Yes, he saw fear. But there was something else too.

_What is it?_

* * *

As from this moment, the world seemed to disappear, and there was nothing else except Sweeney Todd's and Nellie Lovett's eyes, staring at each other, wondering the exact same thing.

* * *

_Reviews are love. Forgive the mistakes, dear. I'm human. (Or so I believe.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I plan the M thingy on chapter 3, but if the M thingy can make it to chapter 2, well, its better isn't it?_

_I just noticed. I had the phrase (?) 'he had absolutely no intention of doing that', yet, he faced her. Gaaah, I'm nuts._

_Oh, I don't own Sweeney Todd. If I owned him, he would be asked to walk around wearing only that fit pants of his. Ever noticed that? Tsk. For the first time ever, pants became the ultimate torture. For me._

_On with it._

* * *

He snapped back to reality. He found it disgusting.

What 'it'? Maybe the staring and wondering what's that in the bloody woman's eyes. Or maybe the fact that he just can't bear it when he finds himself staring at someone he actually hated.

Well, except the Judge. He loves staring at the fucking Judge. And he would look into his eyes the day his revenge would finally take place. If only looks could kill, they say.

He blinked. This person in front of him is definitely not the Judge. It's Nellie Lovett.

He remembered.

He hates her. Yes. He really hates her.

How many times did he scream the words 'Get. Out!' to her? In the corner of his mind, the thought that she must have shed tears about the 'get out' crossed once in a while. But did he care?

_No._

_Yes_.

He cursed. He turned away from her. Why is it that there's something in his bloody mind that answers at the same time?

_And why is it bothering you?_

He was about to swear once again, when he heard her footsteps. _I'll deal with you later, just you wait._

"I didn't tell you to leave, Mrs. Lovett."

He heard her stop. Freeze. She was motionless.

Was that his voice?

It sounded different. No, he definitely did not speak softly. Sweeney Todd doesn't know soft. One thing he prides himself with.

He spoke in a low voice. A threatening one, for him, and maybe for Nellie Lovett as well.

"Mr. T, I—I have to do so—some errands today. Pie shop and all. And To—to—toby just can't ha—handle things like that you see. So I—"

He heard her gulp. Finally, he believed that her mouth has limits. Knows when to talk and when to shut up. That noise of hers would lead her to her death, it would.

The damned woman. Was she really that frightened? He smirked. She won't see that though, he was still not facing her.

Was she really that scared? Who wouldn't be? Yes, perhaps the thought that she would finally drip rubies in front of him scared her the most. As from this moment, Sweeney Todd's facial expression is the very same as the one he wears whenever he's done with his unfortunate customers.

But come to think of it, it seems that Nellie Lovett is simply not the type to be easily aghast. He glanced sideways. No sign of movement. She still wasn't moving. Probably bracing herself and trying to be the brave heroine.

He wiped his friend with a cloth. And he closed it. He heard a sound of relief escape from her. Was she really thinking it's just going to end this way?

You might be thinking, 'What the hell's Sweeney Todd going to do next? Is he going to kill her?'. But no, he had no plans of killing her. _Not yet_. But that doesn't mean he can't use his precious friend on her now, could it?

Besides, he already flipped his sign to 'Closed'. Nellie Lovett was here. His grin became wider, menacing. _Play time, Mrs. Lovett._

* * *

_For some reason, the M thingy just wanted to be on chapter 3. :D Forgive her though; she loves to be the reason why you must review. Bloody attention-seeker._

_Oh, a random question. Do you find Sweeney's pants an ultimate torture, like me? XD_

_Just so you know, the reviews made me post this second chap. :) And I love the 'play time' thingy as well. (I use the word thingy often. I'm so weird.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Argh. School starts on June 10. Hmph, hmph. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I don't wanna go.XD haha. Oh well, at least I get to celebrate Johnny Depp's (arr) birthday. That's tomorrow! (Yes, in my country, we're actually a day ahead. Weird. So it's June 8 here. In , it's only the 7th.) I think I'll do a picspam in my Multiply after this. Who knows?:D_

_Oh, have you guys ever noticed… That in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Augustus Gloop's dad looks very much like the actor who played Albert Lovett in Sweeney Todd? Or is it because they're the same person? Tell me.XD_

* * *

Toby glanced up. He was, as usual, cleaning Mrs. Lovett's shop. It was past ten o'clock, the dinner rush usually finishes at nine in the evening, so he almost finished mopping and tidying the whole shop.

He bent his head down again. He made a couple of tries to remove a certain spot of dirt on one of the tables, until he finally decided that he'll leave that certain stain to his mum. If he can't clean it, maybe she can. After all, she's the woman of the house, is she not?

Toby heard the clock nearby gave its usual _tick_. He glanced up again. It was fifteen minutes after ten. He frowned.

_What's taking mum so long? She just brought Mr. T's dinner, didn't she?_

Toby performed simple mathematics in his mind. After a couple of minutes, he realized that Mrs. Lovett had gone for almost an hour. _What's taking her so long then?_

The thought of Mrs. Lovett talking endlessly to an unresponsive Sweeney Todd did occur to Toby's mind, but knowing his mum; even if they had only been together for such a short time, she's actually the type of woman that knows when to stop talking. Especially if the man she's talking to is the capricious Mr. T.

Toby knew that Mrs. Lovett wouldn't even dare to strike up a conversation with 'her neighbor upstairs' (or what Toby calls him), when he's in a bad mood. He knows she would never want to make Mr. T infuriated.

So basically, what's taking her so long?

Toby spent five more minutes thinking of all possible answers to his question a boy in his age would probably think of. He spent another five minutes walking to and fro, wiping this and that, mopping here and there, until he finally decided he would go up and see what's keeping her in that barber shop.

He dropped the filthy rug, stained with sauces, ale and other unrecognizable substances, to a table nearby. He leaned the mop against the wall, balanced it so it wouldn't fall either sideways or to the front. And with that, he marched outside the shop, ascended the steps leading the way to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor.

* * *

Fifty minutes ago,(a) while the innocent Toby was cleaning and humming a tune he learned from the workhouse downstairs, Mrs. Lovett was nervous and was taking deep breaths upstairs.

The fact that Sweeney Todd had his back on her, and the fact that he wouldn't let her leave; it was enough to bring fear to the widowed baker.

Three minutes passed, Nellie Lovett waited for something to happen. Something that would make her fear for her dear life, or something that would make her quit her unrequited love for this man, she did not know. All she knows is that it would probably do her some good if she braces herself for anything that might take place, anything that Sweeney Todd has in mind.

A minute passed, and she heard a faint sound. A sound that made her press herself tightly to the wall. It was the faintest sound in that room, yet, it was the sound that made her so scared. The sound of movement.

Sweeney Todd moved a muscle.

She swallowed and closed her eyes. Presumably praying or trying to gain her composure, and of course, her poise. This is Sweeney Todd, for heaven's sake!(b)

Two minutes passed, she opened her eyes. What she saw nearly killed her.

* * *

Two minutes ago, Sweeney Todd shifted his weight. This was necessary, of course. He knew that the slightest sign of movement would scare her, and he just loved that look upon her face. No, correct that. He just loved that look on everyone's face. The same face he's freezing upon the faces of his unfortunate customers whenever he starts the bloodshed.

A minute ago, he faced her. Finally, he did.

And after a minute, he saw it. He saw her open her eyes and he saw her change her expression. He saw the terror that enveloped Mrs. Lovett's face, and he had to bite back a chuckle. _What a sight._ She was pressed against the wall, and her eyes were wide. And they gleamed in the moonlight. _What a sight, indeed_.

He smirked. He heard her have an intake of breath.

He tilted his head to the side. He finally spoke, in a low voice,

"You've got nothing to be scared of, Mrs. Lovett."

She seemed to have regained her usual look and confidence. He saw her move away from the wall, and straighten her dress.

"Mr. T, for a moment there, I thought you was gonna kill me!"

He stepped closer to her. And he knew she saw it. He still had that murderous glint in his eye. _Too trusting, Mrs. Lovett. Too trusting._

"I said you've got nothing to be scared of, didn't I, Mrs. Lovett?"

She stammered.(c) She bent her head down and started twirling her fingers."W-well, you did say t-that, M-Mr. T, b-but—" _What a sight_, Sweeney Todd thought.

She raised her head up again. And she swallowed. Sweeney Todd's face is just an inch from her own.

"I did say that." He whispered. "But you should let me finish, Mrs. Lovett."

"F-finish? W-w-what? I d-don't—"

"You've got nothing to be scared of, _Nellie_." He spoke the last word firmly, just to scare her. "Five minutes ago, you had absolutely no reason to get scared."

Her eyes widened.

"That is, Mrs. Lovett, five minutes ago."

* * *

Toby ascended the steps to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor slowly. He didn't want to make noise. He's just going to have a peep.

_A peep never killed anyone, right?_

Toby finally reached the top of the stairs. He carefully pressed himself against the wall, so that neither he nor his shadow will be seen.

He crouched down, and peeked through the keyhole of the shop's doorknob, and what he saw made him freeze, made him open is mouth wide, but no sound came out.

_In this case, a peep almost killed someone._

* * *

(a) Let's keep track of the time. Haha. Time's precious.

(b) Ergh. Fangirl hits. LOL. I can't help it.

(c) Who wouldn't? XD gaaah.

If you would actually remember what I said on chapter 2, you'll know what he saw. hahaha! What a giveaway, vampie. Popcorn for those who could guess what poor Toby had seen.

I said the M thingy'll be on chapter 3, but apparently, I changed this chap, so… umm.. it's somehow, _moved_. Don't kill me. Leave that to the sexy barber, please.


	4. Chapter 4

__

I offer this chapter to LazyCatfish27, in the hopes that the said person will forgive me and return my soul to me. (I mean it, and I need my soul badly.)

_School began folks, hell strikes back. So I guess it's obvious why I can't update. We're given tons of homework, asked to purchase dozens of requirements, and the bookstore's not being friendly. Also, my mom just had her surgery, and I'm the one that stays with her in the hospital. So yeah, I'm pretty busy nowadays._

_On the other hand, hell may have returned, but there's still a little piece of heaven for me. It's the confirmation that Depp's not getting married. Just a simple piece of info to lift my spirits. Why? This is not the place to talk about it._

_Let's get a move on._

* * *

Eyes widened. Mouth gaped. Eyes stared. Breathing quickened. Gulps here and there. Poor Toby, he didn't know what to do.

He wanted to take his eyes off the keyhole, he really did. But something's telling him not to. He wanted to run away from the scene that he's currently seeing, without anybody's consent, but he can't. He had this feeling that he should go call for help, but something's telling him to ignore it.

He wanted to stop staring. Right now. He wanted to tear his gaze from the two silhouettes joined together by something he was never aware of. But all he could do was close his eyes and press his ear against the keyhole.

Nothing.

Yes. He heard nothing. Nothing at all. Just the sound of the cool air that's making the leaves of the nearby tree move slightly. And—

_Thud._

His eyes snapped open. He reluctantly returned his gaze to the keyhole. He swallowed, for the umpteenth time. The sound came from inside the shop. Yes. From…

_Them._

If its possible that Toby's eyes could still get larger, his eyeballs might have popped out of their sockets. Poor kid. The clouds chose the perfect time to reveal the moon. The moonlight shone diagonally against the window, its light finally reaching and illuminating the scene.

Toby gasped. He sealed his eyes shut.Finally, the scene revealed to him. Finally, the silhouettes disappeared. He clamped a hand to his mouth swiftly. But no, there wasn't even any possibility of hearing him. It was too faint, _too faint_. Nothing compared to their—

"I dare you to make another whimper again, pet. Or a sound."

He heard a woman take a loud gasp. Loud.

He opened his eyes again. And he saw it.

The woman's skirts were lifted up, up, up to her abdomen. She was sitting on the only chair in the room.(a) The neckline of her dress was pushed down, so her chest was revealed. Her hands were on the handle of the chair, gripping tightly. Her eyes were sealed shut, and she bit her lip.

He wanted to stop staring. No. He didn't want to look at her this way. But he can't. He tried a dozen times, but he can't. Poor thing.

And he.

He was somehow kneeling in front of her, something silver glistening from his right hand, the other hand, grasping her thigh, digging his nails to the porcelain flesh beneath his fingertips. His face was, in a way, looked like buried between her thighs.

The only audience swallowed.(b)

He finally knew what the 'other he' was doing.(c)

She moaned.

The 'other he' lifted his head. "I dared you. You complied. You deserve the term 'pet', then."

Toby saw the man pull the woman out of the chair, and saw him sit down. There was something else.(d) In between of his legs. There was definitely something else.

Before Toby could somehow decipher what that was, he saw him pull her to him, and lift her up, and finally place her on top of him. She gasped.

He saw him flick his razor open. The moonlight bathed it with the shades of beautiful silver.

"Say one more thing, or scream and you won't remember anything after that."

"Do you… really… think, you… can… make me… scream?" Toby admired her. She managed to say something in between of her intakes of breath.

He saw him smile. It sent chills to his spine, made Toby fear for the life of his dear mum.

* * *

"Is that a dare, Mrs. Lovett?" He nibbled her earlobe and ran swift kisses around her neck.

"You're being gentle. How such can you make me scream?" Regained her usual self, she did.

"That, Mrs. Lovett, is a part of the game we're having." He bit her neck, emanating an "Ah!" from her, and sucked there. A mark was left after that.

She huffed. It was most certainly difficult to speak now, with something hard splitting her half.

"Game?" She asked. It might seem foolish, but she really wanted to know.

"Yes. Whoever comes first loses." He had his way with the hard crowns adorning her breasts.

"And… what… does… the winner… get?"

He lifted his head. It was stupid to have these conversations with her. He was about to fulfill his promise that she has something to be frightened of. Yet, he had given her an answer.

"Everything." He said it against the space between her breasts. And he lifted his head.

"Everyth--?"

* * *

She was still speaking, he started moving. He had absolutely no plans of hearing her inquiries. They have wasted time talking. Time is precious.

He lifted her up and down until he finally had the pace he craved for. Though he hated to admit it, during the moment he pressed her against the wall(e), and started biting the sides of her neck, it had quite an effect on him.

This effect grew stronger by the time he used his teeth to tug against the lace of her corset, and during the part where he pushed the neckline of her dress down.

The so-called effect made him crave for more when he cupped one of her breasts with his left hand. The other hand, was, obviously, holding his beloved friend, as mentioned before.

Then he couldn't resist, he dragged her to his barber's chair, and gave her the order not to move. Then he did it.

Now, feeling her against him, it was nearly killing him. The pleasure was too great, she was already sopping wet against him, and he had his own ache as well. Although he wouldn't want to call it an ache, it wasn't acting like an ache now.

He felt something sting. Her fingernails were deeply(f) buried against the pale flesh of his back, but he didn't care. He thrust inside her forcefully, making her moan, dig her fingernails deeper, and utter words between moans and pants.

"Mr. T… that's… _ah_… too… ha_aa_rd… I—.."(g)

Judging from what she said, he knew that pleasure was taking over, she was losing all coherent thoughts.

And so is he.

He thrust inside her, deeper this time, while his left hand took one of her hands in his own, and made a cut through her palm using his precious friend. She gasped. A sting of pain. But it was nothing. Nothing, compared to what she's having. Yes, Nellie Lovett was finally getting something.

He dropped his friend to the floor. And he dragged the wounded hand of hers against her neck, down to her breasts, and stopped. Blood was left there.

Rubies, finally finding themselves smeared across a beautifully pale skin.

He started picking her clean, using his tongue. He was still thrusting inside her, yes, but he couldn't just thrust and thrust into her. No, something else to do would be great. He licked the parts of her body smeared in her own blood, while his left hand was still gripping her wounded one, feeling the stickiness of the blood there.

He smiled against her flesh. He called them rubies, but this is one particular ruby that made him feel like he didn't want to waste it. He'd never seen blood as red as hers.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

He felt her. He felt her move to her own rhythm, he saw her taking over, and a smile once again formed on his lips.

From her actions, her sudden decision to move frantically, proved one thing.

He, Sweeney Todd, was definitely winning.

And he heard the loud proclamation of his victory.

* * *

Nellie Lovett squealed. Pleasure was finally taking over, and it got her. This would probably be the first time she had her release after years. And with the man she desired. _How perfect_, she thought.

She moved one last time, and fell limp against him. She found herself being lifted up, and after a while, seated on his lap.

And it happened.

The pressure of her release was too great. He resisted, but he can't. Indeed, pleasure was something that's very strong. It has taken over him.

But not as soon as it had taken over her.

He pulled himself out of her, and had his own.

It reached up to her abdomen, up to her belly, all the way up to her breasts. He then leaned back on his chair.

He felt her lean against him. He wanted to shove her, threaten her, but his friend was on the floor, and this little happening made him feel so weak.

"Mr. T?"

"Hmm?" He growled. There wasn't even a hint of softness in his voice.

She scoffed. "I guess that means you've won, huh?"

"Oh I did. I told you, haven't I? You screamed. Told you you'd be screaming."

"And I did. And what do you get for winning?"

"About that, Mrs. Lovett, I already got it."

* * *

Toby finally decided it was time to leave. He finally found the strength to do so.

But not as soon as he heard her say,

"You're a hard man, Sweeney Todd."

Toby halted. And he heard him respond, in that gruffly tone of his,

"No, Mrs. Lovett. Call it bitterness."

Whether this would scar poor Toby for life, or if this incident would make him act different in front of Mrs. Lovett…

_That's another story._

* * *

_I spent an hour for this, I think. Bloody homeworks. Better start working on them. Now._

_(a) What's the only chair in that particular room?XD Might have been a desk at school, who knows? You do? Amazing._

_(b) LOL. When I thought of that, I was like, 'hey Toby, are you sure you're alone?'._

_(c) I enjoyed that part. Haha. The other he. It was like some sort guessing games. Did you know what he was doing? You don't? Very sorry to hear that._

_(d) Second time I used that line. LOL. The next to that phrase was veeerrry… you get the idea._

_(e) That part Toby hadn't seen.:D_

_(f) God, I typed 'depply'. Can you believe that?_

_(g) I'd rather not talk about this one. But the italicized… were, obviously, moans._

_Come off it people, I don't expect you to like this. School definitely tampered with my brain._


End file.
